The present invention relates to a backward and forward drive apparatus switchable between a forward drive condition and a backward drive condition by a switching operation of two hydraulically operated clutches.
A known backward and forward switching apparatus comprises two hydraulically operated clutches for switching between the forward drive condition and the backward drive condition, mounted on a first transmission shaft acting as an input shaft to receive power from an engine, and a gear transmission mechanism provided between the first transmission shaft and a second transmission shaft parallel to the first transmission shaft to output backward and forward drives by switching operations of the hydraulically operated clutches.
In the above construction, however, since the simple gear transmission mechanism is employed, it is necessary to provide a backward drive gear mechanism bridging the two shafts which requires a large accommodating space.